roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Robbery at Queens Community Bank
: "Uh, Spider-Man is fighting the Avengers. In a bank on 21st Street." : ― Delmar to 911 Dispatcher The Robbery at Queens Community Bank was a bank heist committed by a quartet of petty criminals to break into Queens Community Bank and steal several large sums of cash from the ATM machines, using supplied weaponry from Adrian Toomes and his crew. While they managed to carry out both objectives, they were nearly thwarted by Spider-Man. Background Working with Iron Man In June 2016, after Bucky Barnes successfully escaped from the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building, Tony Stark convinced Thaddeus Ross to give him 36 hours to capture the renegade assassin. Feeling undermanned despite the allies already on his side, Stark made his way to Queens, New York City and recruited high school student Peter Parker, who possessed spider-like abilities and used them to help civilians as Spider-Man. Parker agreed to help Stark, provided that his aunt remained unaware of his activities. As a show of thanks, Stark gifted his new ally with a high-tech suit and upgraded web-shooters, which Parker later used to fight Captain America and his faction during the Clash of the Avengers. Colourful Local Crimestopper Sometime later, Stark personally escorted an overenthusiastic Parker back to the United States and allowed the teenager to keep the advanced equipment on the condition that he remained below the radar. Despite Parker's eagerness, Stark insisted that he was not yet ready to join the Avengers. Over the next several months, Parker became determined to prove himself to Stark. After resuming his studies in September 2016, he quit Midtown School's decathlon team and other extracurricular activities in order to focus on "the Stark internship," which he used as a cover for his crime-fighting duties. Despite all the good he was doing, ranging from taking down a bicycle thief to helping an old woman with directions, Parker felt the need to do more. Robbery at Queens Community Bank While finishing his evening patrol one night, Parker left a voicemail for Happy Hogan's phone in which he explained how he had helped a few people, hoping this would help get him into the Avengers so he could be a real hero at last and be able to make a real difference. Spider-Man was in the process of leaving after capturing his web cartridge when he noticed four masked thieves infiltrating the Queens Community Bank and decided to follow them. Casually entering the bank, he watched the men use advanced weapons to rip open the ATM machines. Spider-Man made his presence known, sarcastically referring to them as the real Avengers, and engaged them in battle. The teenage vigilante managed to subdue the thieves with little effort only for one of them to brandish an Anti-Gravity Gun and use it to try and incapacitate him. As Spider-Man recovered and broke free, one of the thugs attempted to use the Chitauri Blowtorch on him, however, the weapon exploded, levelling the bank to a nearby Delmar's Deli-Grocery in the process. Realising that Mr. Delmar was still in the bodega, Spider-Man left the destroyed bank and rescued the bodega owner and his cat before leaving the scene. Aftermath Following the incident, Spectrum News NY1 captured and reported on the aftermath during the news. Parker, who was eating at a local Thai restaurant with his aunt May, observed the broadcast and was advised by May to run from crimes like the robbery. Category:Events